


What the actual fuck?

by Ynius



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes, the self from the canon, tsuna has memories from his other self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Tsuna had a normal day until he went to sleep. When he woke up, he had memories that weren't his. So he got confused.I mean, what would you do if your other self was a mafia don? Drink tea? He did just that.





	1. Chapter 1

A normal day for a normal boy. Well, normal in one sense. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't quite liked by his peers, and they often showed their displeasure by beating him.

After he treated his wounds in secret, as to not upset his mother, he bid her a good night and went to sleep.

He often dreams. Of a better life, of things unrelated with him or his world, of fictions and many others. He quite liked his dreams. He even had a journal filled with his dreams. He remembered that he had to get a new journal. The one he had was almost finished.

But the dream he had that night was the best of all. He-the same lame and useless- got a baby as a home tutor that turned his world upside down. In a good way.

He was made a mafia boss. He couldn't belive it. He even was friends with the schools most popular guy and girl in his school, not to mention the infamous one. He was very happy in that dream. But then he died. But he did not. It seemed that some parallel world escaped the wrath of the infamous Byakuran. The dream world. But then he saved the future, past and present. And made his first kill.

Then he fought with his brother-Famiglia, Simon Famiglia, because of a missunderstanding. And as he watched his guardians-friends- get beaten up, he wanted to help them. And then he won.

But next came the most good part. His tutor-  _Reborn, his mind told him. The man who was his father and mentor, in good and bad times. The one who made him who he was in that dream world- and he almost envied his other self. Because now he was sure of it. This was a parallel world he was watching-_  got a chance to undo the curse. He agreed with the other Tsuna when he made Reborn-  _of all the people he could make shut up, he choose the greatest hitman in the world. Really, it was so amusing that he almost cried in despair.-_ shut up about him dying and what else.

He won against the Vindice. The mafian police. He was quite proud. And he was glad he could make a way to undo the curse. 

He also dreamt of others eveniments. His coming-of-age ceremony, his second kill, the baths he took with his tutor turned advisor in a ten years old body, and many other happies events. 

Then he dreamt of his death. He was the last one to go from old age. The only one left was Lambo crying his eyes out. Reborn left him just a while ago.

He died with a smile on his face.

Really, his other self was happy most of his life. Of course, he got the same life style still now, but maybe- maybe Daemon went against his will and left nono's sons alive. Then....Vongola wouldn't see the light as it did in that world. That feeling made him sick. He now loved Vongola and everyone else in it.

When he woke up, he made sure he wrote his dream in the journal- even if he wouldn't ever forget this one- and he swore as he reached the last page. He wasn't even halfway through the future scene! Good thing it was a sunday.

He quikly dressed himself and went to buy another journal. It was still morning.

He finished the dream writing in two hours. Then he looked at his calendar. His eyes grew bigger. It was the week before Reborn would come! Maybe...Maybe....he could give him too his memories back! Then he wouldn't be alone...

All that week he went through the memories from his other self searching for something helpful. He found it a day before. He would give him his flame.

Now he couldn't wait for Reborn to come.


	2. Chapter 2

After he found a solution to his problems, he decided to visit Chrome. He was woried about her condition and wanted to calm her down a little.

When he entered the hospital, as he was familiar with everyone here, a lot of nurses and doctors saluted him. He suddently asked one nurse about his reason to come.

"Kobayashi-san, is someone here named Nagi?" For the life of him, he couldn't remember her former family name. Not that it was important. She will soon switch her name to the other one.

"Ah, that poor girl, right? Yes. She is in room 254 on the four level." The nurse bid him good luck and good bye, then walked away, leaving the boy alone.

"That poor girl, huh?" He muttered under his breath. Tsuna found this ironic. The weak girl now will probably become a strong mafioso.

He arrived to her room but paused. There were her parents, fighting about who will pay for this, or who will give her transplants. He payed them no mind and passed them to her room, and knocked.

The fighting stopped. He knew that the two stupid humans were looking at him weird. He heard a soft whisper from inside."  E-enter."

He slowly opened the door and then smiled at the awake girl. By now, those people sure find out that she was awake and listened to them fighting. But they made no move for now.

"Hello, Nagi-chan. I have come to see you." Tsuna smiled. He made a motion with his hand that showed her not to say anything else still he doesn't closes the door. She nodded.

"Umm...who are you?" She asked in a timid way.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have some knowledge that i think it would be good for you to know about." He smiled and politely bowed his head. In the other world, he would have kissed her hand on a first meeting, but now he would just frustrate her than calm her.

"Knowledge?" She titled her head in a questionating manner.

"Yes. Do you belive in parallel world?"

"Parallel?"

"For example, in a parallel world you didn't run after that cat. In another you would have died. And so more." He paused when her face grew pale. He took her hand and hold it thighly. "Don't worry. In this world you are going to live."

"H-how?"

"In a few weeks, a strange man under the name Rokudo Mukuro should appear. He will lend you his flames and make you new organs."

"He-he can do that?"

"Under an illusion yes. He can use illusion to maje any object real. You just have to accept him. I assume that you want to grow stronger?"

"Y-yes! But...what if he doesn't appear?"

"He will most likely. But if not....then i am going to use my flame on you and bring your memories from that world here. There you found out you can use your own illusion to save your life."

"Flame?"

"This." He showed her his flame in his hand. The girl wanted to touch it, but Tsuna shook his head.

"You can't. If you do, your other self's memories will come to you. In your state, it's dangerous to fall in a coma."

"But...at what price?"

"Hm?"

"You are helping me. Why?"

"I...want you and Mukuro to join my family."

"Family?"

"My soon-to-be mafia family, and my close family, whom i still haven't gathered."

"Is...that because of what you've done in the other world?"

"Maybe. Maybe i am just envious of my parallel self. But i know that if i let you,and the others go, you won't survive."

He thought of Nagi, forever stuck in an hospital room. Of Mukuro, in Vindice. Of Yamamoto, his suicide attempt. Of Gokudera, either dead by his bomb, either lost in the mafia world. Of Lambo, trying to make himself know in a cruel world. Of nii-san, still sad inside as always. Of Hibari, forever locked in this town.

He didn't want that.

As he made his exit, he turned to the waiting girl, and he found hope. Good. Hope is always the beggining.

"Ah, and if Mukuro ask why you know him, you tell him that Vongola Decimo will recruit him. Even if he doesn't want." Tsuna smiled as Nagi chuckled. Mukuro was always stubborn, even if this Nagi didn't know that now.

He exited the room and found the adults whispering in a corner. He approached them.

"Excuse me..."

"You...are you Nagi's friend?"

"Yes."

"How? That weird girl never mentioned that she had a friend! Oh, let me guess. You are another freak! That's why-"

"Yes." Tsuna intrerupted, slowly raising his hand. He produced a flame and scarred the adults." I guess i am a freak." The he turned, well aware that the camera filmed this. He used flames that doesn't show on any device.

He turned around the corner and called his mother.

"Mom."

"Tsu-kun! How are you? When are you gonna be home?"

"I...am at the hospital. And before you freak out! Listen to me. I have a friend who just got into an accident. Her parents are fighting right now because they think she is a burden. Can we...do something?"

"Oh, god! I am coming right now. Let me call the lawyer."

As his mother hung up, he found himself thinking about what his mother is thinking, calling the lawyer.

He got his answer soon enough. Nana, as kind as the other world's one, came with adoption papers. She embraced her son, then after she found the girl name, she went toward the parents.

"Excuse me. Are you Nagi-chan's parents?"

"Hah? Who are you?"

"I am the mother of the boy who you called a freak. I came to give you this." Nana handed two papers. One was the adoption papers, the other one...

"Court? You want to go on a trial with us?!"

"Yes. What you show right now is an act of abuse of your children. I will have the custody of Nagi-chan without any comments, or those are gonna be registred in court."

"Hmph. We'll see. We have a strong lawyer. I give you that useless girl right now. We will see again." Said the mother as she and her husband signed the papers. Then the parasites have gone.

His mother then turned to her son and showed a recording device.

 _Good job, mother._ Tsuna mentally cheered. Then Nana entered the girl room, and hugged her, ignoring the flinch.

"Oh, god. You poor girl. It's alright now."

"Umm...who are you?"

"Sawada Nana, dear. You can call me Mama. I am going to be your mother from now one. Oh,we should make another house. Bigger this time! Tsu-kun told me that more children will appear. I am waiting for that to happen! I always wished for a daughter!"

"Mama?...daughter...?"

"Nagi-dear. Your parents aren't qualificated to care for you. So i adopted you. My lawyer will make them pay for all the abuse you've been through. Do you want to escape your family?"

"Y-yes! Please! Don't leave me alone!" Nagi cried in mama's arms. Tsuna turned away and went home.

His family lawyer was a Vongola lawyer. Of course he will be good. He began to search models of new houses. His mother always wanted a bigger house. And a bigger kitchen. Ge made some drawings and took some pictures, then wemt back to the hospital. There he met Hibari. 

He wasn't expecting him so soon. He still had some time still the day he will see everyone else.

"Herbivore.... why are you here?" The skylark took his tonfas and went in a fighting position.

"Hibari-san. Good afternoon. You see, my little sister is internated here."

"You are an only child."

"Not anymore. Today my mother took custody of her. She was abused by her parents."

"Abused...? In Namimori?"

"You can search at the information desk the parents of Nagi in room 254. Excuse me."

He turned away, trying not to see how obvious the DCP was glaring at him.

As he looked at his mother gushing and giggling with her new daughter, he found himself wish for Reborn to come already. He will be proud of him. Or so he wished.


	3. Chapter 3

It was here! The day his tutor will come and bring-  _chaos, pain, happiness. Reborn.-_ everything to a begin.

He found the mail in the mailpost and he searched for the wanted letter. He found it! Yes! He could see him!

"Mom!" Tsuna shouted after making sure of the presence that was looking at him from a tree across the street." I got a weird letter!" He announced. It wouldn't be good if Reborn knew something was wrong with him from the start. He would have to wait.

"Ara? Oh! Why won't we try to call?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I got a good feeling about this!"

Never let the intuition be understimated. Even if it's a mother's one.

Before he went to school, he waited for the door bell to ring. When he heard it, he opened the door and looked down.

"Ciaossu. I came early, but i will have to make an evaluation. I am Reborn."

"Re...born?" He tested the name on his lips. He never said his name out loud afraid of waking up and realisating that this too was a dream." Nice to meet you. Enter please."

The hitman titled his hat and entered the house, making sure to look carefully at the escaping routes. Typically Reborn.

He invited the baby in his room where he had some tea and espresso made. He already knew how Reborn loved his drink, and made sure it was the same as he knew.

He could see that Reborn was surprised when he saw the drink. Normally, you wouldn't give to a baby such a drink.

"My real ocupation is an hitman. And i came here to make you a Mafia Boss." He said his little speech.

Without blinking, Tsuna said back.

"Would you trust me for a second, Reborn?"

The hitman paused. He looked at his new student. He was very different from how he read. He knew where he was. He also know to look down. It was as if...as if the boy knew him. Like really well.

"And why would i do that? I belive we just met."

"You're right. We just met. But i already knew about you. From an week ago." When a raised eyebrow was seen, he continuated. "I belive you know about parallels world. I got memories from my other self. He... was happy. And that's because you appeared. Still last week, everything was the same. Then, i dreamt about our meeting and adventures. If you don't belive me, i can talk about how you had a tatoo on your shoulder. It was an yellow rose. It was your mother favorite and after she died, you fell into darkness. Please put your gun down."

"How do you know about that?"

"I also know you real name. And your mothers. Renato Sinclair and Eve Sinclair. Your other self showed my other self a picture. I can see how your adult form looks like her." He titled his head to the right as he dodged a bullet.

"The curse got broken?"

"Yep. And if you're curious about how, i can let you see that. I just have to touch you with my flame." He activated his flame and offered it to the hitman.

The baby sighed and put his real gun down. He touched the flame with hesitation. Then he fell down. 

He was quickly caught by his student, then placed in his bed. He also touched Leon,just to make sure.

Then he went to school. He was already late.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he had done when he arrived in school was, as always, try not to be seen. It was a habit, habit that he knew Reborn will beat it out of him.

When he took his seat, the lesson started. Nezu-sensei was the same stupid teacher as the other world one. But he still tried to make his attention fix on the board. It was futile.

But then the door opened and when Nezu tried to ask who was that who intrerupted his lessons, he yelped a little.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" It was amusing to see a teacher bow to a student. And sad. Very sad.

The student, obviously, ignored the man, and walked inside toward Tsuna.

"Herbivore." He said in a little glare.

"Yes, Hibari-senpai?"

"I dealt with your sister former parents. They will never touch her again, or be closer that ten feet."

"Really? Thank you very much, Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna beamed very happly. He watched the man twitch and then he turned and left. 

The class was left in a silence. Then, slowly, Kyouko asked Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun....did you had a sister?"

"Ah, mom adopted her yesterday. She is in hospital for the moment."

They wanted to ask why she was in the hospital, but they saw the hurted look on his face and turned around to look at the table.

As the school day was finished, Tsuna tried to make his testament. He knew that when Reborn will woke up, he will punish him for everything he had done from the moment they met.

"And...to Lambo whom i had yet to meet, i leave him my video games-UGH!"

"Dame-tsuna. You have some nerves."

"Good...morning, Reborn. You saw it, then?"

"Oh, i saw it alright. And i am proud of your other self. But you still have more left to do."

Now they were walking the road home with Reborn in Tsuna's arms, like in the other world.

"I figured that as much."

"And the plan?"

"Plan?"

"On your guardians. What do you plan for them."

"Hm...maybe if i rescue them faster, it's better? I mean, just yesterday, Chrome got adopted by mom."

"Adopted? You're fast. Didn't you see it just last week?"

"I did. But she was the one who needed the saving the most. Mukuro will continue, then the others. So, as much it pains me, don't call Hayato yet. Let Chrome come home and go to school, then you can call him."

"And Mukuro?"

"I will give him my flames when i meet him. Oh, by the way. Mama wants a bigger house, so we will live in a hotel starting tomorrow."

"So that's why there were so much boxes."

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn was looking around. Nothing. Everything was black. He was expecting...something when his new student offered the memories from the other world. Not... this.

Suddently, the blackness transformed into a bright sky. A vast and beautiful sky. He found himself at the CEDEF HQ in Italy. He was talking with Iemitsu and Nono. He remembered that day.

"Reborn! Nono! My son was born! Come and see him!" Iemitsu begged the two big shots. The eldery man, who was smiling warmly at him, nodded and affirmed.

"Of course we will come and see him! Poor Nana, she must be waiting for you ...."

The parallel Reborn smirked and nodded, pleased that he could see the famous baby. He had a nice feeling toward the yet unseen child.

The scene changed. It was the hospital room where Nana was. She was smiling and holding a baby in her arms. As he wasn't still cursed, he could hold the child while the others talked.

Reborn looked at the curious baby. He was wiggling and trying to get to either Leon, either his sunburns. He soon found out the name was Tsuna.

Tsuna always liked uncle Reborn. Uncle Reborn always visited Tsuna. They played often and he got a lot of presents from him. But when an assassin attacked Tsuna, and he lost his memories about him, he left the child behind. Soon after, he got cursed.

Reborn saw everything. From the moment he began to teach him, to the moment he died with Tsuna holding his hand. The other him had a nice life. He also got the son he always wanted.

"Reborn." The 18 years old Tsuna said to the six years looking child. The said child turned around and showed he heard. The young man continued. "Reborn...i want you to know something. I really care about you. I want you to know that i think of you like a dad. You were always beside me. Always helping me. And for that i thank you."

"Hmph. You're ten years younger to thank me. No need. I was doing my job. And i ... think of you like of a son too."

He was never best at sweetly speeches. So he used his skills to escape. But he caught Tsuna's face. Gratefull, happy and relief were the first emotion he could see.

From that time, Tsuna slipped sometimes and called Reborn 'dad', not that he minded. It was funny to see the shocked faces around them. In private, when only them and the guardians are presents, Reborn would often joke about their relationship. "Really, what child i have." or "Son, you have to be better at this game. It's tradition." or "No, Tsuna. As much as i love you like a son, you can't sleep with me. You're twenty." Of course, at the last, he would always surrenderr and sleep beside Tsuna. Those naps or whatever you'd call them always calmed both of them.

When he woke up, he went to search Tsuna. When he hit him with his Leon-hammer, he felt happy. After all, his son was his. Only his.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, everyone was surprised to see the school's loser, Dame-Tsuna, carring a baby in his arms. Some actually thought that the baby was his brother, but they weren't looking anywhere close to siblings.

"And how's Aria's doing?" Asked Tsuna with a soft smile, thinking of the lady who helped him pass the arcobaleno trial.

"At this moment i still don't know of her existence. So we will have to wait a while." Asnwered Reborn feeling pretty contented to stay like a baby in his pseudo-son's arms. He almost fell asleep, but was shaken by Tsuna.

"Reborn. Don't sleep. I've arrived at school. You want to stay with me?" Tsuna knew already the answer. In the other world, Reborn was very clingly. Maybe it was because of his job, or because of the curse, but he never failed to enter his personal space. As except, Reborn just looked at him blankly and closed his eyes, falling asleep. It was a miracle that the great Reborm would let his guard down like this.

But now.... how would he get pass Hibari?

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyouko shouted across the street. He stopped in his tracks, knowing that Reborn would wake up if he just said so, and looked a little confused. Why would this world's Kyouko want to talk with him- oh. It was the day Mochida challenged him. Sooo...even if he doesn't talk with her, she still talks with him and Mochida sees them. Just great. 

He quickly wiped the discusted face of Mochida from his mind, and smiled to the school idol.

"Kyouko-chan. Shush!" He pointed to Reborn, who was sleeping without that bubble. The girl gasped, thinking she had done something wrong, and held her breath for a full thirty seconds, waiting for the baby to wake up and cry. But he never did. She sighed and whispered to the still smiling boy.

"He's....not gonna wake up?"

"Nope. It's good you whisper, but he sleeps deeply when i'm around, so if i don't wake him up, you're not seeing him awake. So, what's up?"

"Ah... um- Tsuna!-kun..." she said in a loud voice then in a smaller one, remembering the baby "umm...can you help me with something?"

"If i can, i would be more than happy to help you." He had an ideea about what she would ask. It was probably about Mochida-

"I...have a problem at school. Probably you're aware of Mochida-senpai trying to make me his girlfriend, and he's already telling everyone that i accepted. Today, i want to propely reject him, and Hana isn't here today...so i thought that maybe.."

-bingo. "I could help you? Why me? Why not Yamamoto-kun?" He eyes her seriously for a second. 

"Um... the truth is that... Yamamoto-kun is scaring me a little. His smile is....a little fake? Or so i feel." He could see Kyouko getting upset over the subject so he quickly agreed.

"Okay. I can help you. But you have to talk to him and reject him propely."

"I will! Thank you, Tsuna-kun!"

"Kyouko-chan! Shush!" He pointed his finger again to his companion, and the motion made them pause, feeling a deja-vu.

They broke in a small giggle as they neared the school gates. Tsuna stopped first, already seeing the trouble. Kyouko followed him and looked to see why he stopped, and froze. It was Mochida, fumming.

Kyouko wanted to retreat in the back of Tsuna, she was feeling scared. What if Mochida forced her to do something umpleasent?

"Kyouko-chan. It's alright. I've got your back." Tsuna leaned a little down to her ear and whispered her encouragement words. Kyouko blushed a litttle, but braced herself and with a determinated face went to the senpai who was making her trouble.

"Mochida-senpai. We have to talk." She said in a serious voice. The kendo captain blinked in surprize, but he quickly showed her a disgusting smile to his kouhai.

"What it is, my girlfriend?" He wanted to embrace her, but she moved backwards. He frowned.

"Senpai. I'm not your girlfriend. I never accepted your confession and it's a bother. Please stop telling people we are together!" She bowed. But the senpai wasn't listening.

"It's your fault! I'm sure of it! You bewitched my pure Kyouko-chan, and told her to break off with me! Sawada Tsunayoshi! I challange you to a duel on Kyouko-chan's honor!" He pointed his kendo sword at Tsuna. He sighed and look at Kyouko. She looked like she wanted to cry. They already had quite the galary. At this rate, Hibari would come. That suited him just fine.

"Ne, Mochida-senpai? What do you think Kyouko-chan is? Your toy? Yoyr girlfriend?" Asked Tsuna smiling a little, pulling Kyouko beside him. She quickly put her hand on his back and squeezed his shirt. Mochida was looking angrier and angrier.

"What?! Of course Kyouko-chan is my girlfriend! What else could she be?!"

"When have you been to the doctor last time? I think you have some problems hearing. Kyouko-chan just rejected you. And to challange me to a duel just because you're stupid, that's not fair at all."

"Arhg! Just shut up and let's duel already!"

"Ah! Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna waved to the window from the third floor. True to word, Hibari was standing there looking murdering. He looked at the herbivore who called him. "Hibari-senpai! This is no problem for you! Me and Mochida-senpai will use the gym. I have to beat up the herbivore who disturbed the school's peace, right? Can you please be the referee?" He made sure not to wake Reborn up. He saw the conflict in his eyes, even as he jumped and marched toward him. The crowd was giving way to Hibari.

"That's no job for an herbivore."

It's seems that Tsuna would have to call the last card. He truned to Kyouko and whispered in her ear to show the prefect her best puppy eye face. Then, with a nod of head, they both turned to the twitching prefect.

"Please? Hibari-senpai?"

It was almost comic, to see a lightning struck the powerful Hibari-senpai. He'd won, Tsuna knew it.

"Alright. Then the loser gets beated up by me." He compromised.

"Yes!" Tsuna smiled oh so sincere. Again, twitch. It was almost fun. If not for the senpai who was fumming in the backround.

"Then, Mochida-senpai, shall we proceed?"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was gathered in the gym, excited for the match to begin. The first period was suspended by Hibari, who wanted to be present as a witness.

Tsuna was warming up in a corner with Kyouko. She was almost crying. Reborn was still in his arms.

"Tsuna-kun... you're sure that you won't give me the baby?" She muttered to the boy while looking to the sleeping child. He looked like he won't woke up even if he's in the middle of chaos.

"Reborn? Yeah. It's alright. He would woke up if he would leave my arms, after all."

"You're really close to each other aren't you?" 

"Yeah. I have to protect him, after all." Tsuna smiled softly and thanking God that Reborn wouldn't hear that. His attention went from his younger charge to the fumming senpai. He sighed as he made his way to the ring.

Tsuna refused the protection.

"What? You think that you're going to beat me without the protection?" Mochida smirked. This would be his win.

"No need for something that would weight me down." Tsuna tried the kendo sword and mentally cringed. It was heavy after all. He ignored the whistle from his schoolmates and turned to Kyouko.

"Kyouko-chan. If i win, could you do me a favor?"

"Huh? Ok,i guess..."

"Would you help me pick up the clothes for my sister? She would get out of the hospital soon, so i want to have a present for her."

"Alright! I will help you!" Kyouko beamed. She was really good at picking up clothes.

"What about the referee?" Asked Yamamoto, who came as soon as he heard word about the battle.

"Why, of course. It's Hibari-senpai, right?" Asked Tsuna the man who stood on the side. The black haired man glared at him the went and picked up the two flags.

He gave the start and Mochida hadn't even had enought time to think because Tsuna was on him and hit him on his shoulder with such force that he fell on the ground in shock.

It was quiet for a second. The cheering.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You're supposed to wait five seconds after the referee gave the sign!" Screamed Mochida angry.

"Huh? Is that so? Yamamoto-kun, can you tell me if it's true?" He turned to the frowning boy. He blinked and asked with his hand on his back of the head.

"Hahaha. Why do you ask me?"

"Because you know kendo. Well?"

Yamamoto gave up for now to try and learn why would Tsuna know about his other passion, and slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, but there isn't no such rule in kendo."

"Then, Mochida-senpai. You lost." Tsuna smiled as he shook Reborn. "Reborn. Wake up." The baby opened his eyes and took in his first sight.

"Hmm...Hibari beating Mochida....good job, Tsuna."

"Thank you, Reborn." Smiled the fluffy head.


	8. Chapter 8

For once, Tsuna felt like he did something good. It was the first time someone beside his mother praised him. And it felt good.

Reborn didn't left his arms the entire day. In class hours, he would quietly point out the mistakes made either in his sheet, or in the way the teacher teached.

Of course, Tsuna tried not to make contact with anyone beside Kyoko. But it was hard when he suddently beat the captain of the kendo club. And it suddently became harder, because Yamamoto-kun approached him.

"Hey, Tsuna!" The cheerfull boy saluted, with one hand raised and the other one beside his hip. Tsuna was leaving his classroom to go to the roof to eat with Reborn, and listen to that talk about his sloopy swordmanship that he showed.

He tensed and tried to talk naturally. Damn it was hard to see the people he knew everything about from the other world.

"H-hey, Yamamoto-kun...what is it?"

"Well... i actually want some advice from you..." he admitted sheepeshly.

"From me?" If he hadn't already saw this scene already, he would still think that it's unreal.

"Yeah... i recently have a hard time to focus on baseball and my performance isn't so good..."

"Yamamoto-kun...sorry..." he said as he gripped with his free hand the star sports hand. The other one cringed. "Just now... my grip was weak. As i'm normally weak, i couldn't hurt you even if i wanted. Why did this hurt?"

"Eh? Um... i don't... know?"

"Wrong answer, Yamamoto-kun. Go to an hospital. If not, i will tell Hibari-senpai that you are hurting yourself on the schools ground."

"Eh? W-wait!" Tsuna was turning the corner and dissapeared on the stairs. He didn't wanted to see his fake smile anymore.

As he took a seat at a spot where the october sun shone, Reborn spoke.

"Is that alright?"

"About Yamamoto-kun? In this world, we don't know each other so well, so it's a gamble. If he listens to me and saves himself, or if he doesn't and tries to kill himself. Something that i will stop, of course." He shared his bento with Reborn, ignoring the baby as he stole from his side, and turned to look at the sky. "Hibari-senpai, isn't listening on others a bad thing?" He asked  the man who pretended to sleep on the higher level of the rooftop. The black uniform was seen seconds after, as the man himself jumped from his nest.

"Herbivore....who are you?" Asked the glaring man. Tsuna thought of his next words, but his smart mouth took it ahead of him.

"What wouldn't you give to know?" He asked smirking and in his smile cursed Reborn. From all the dreams, the one bad thing he catch was the smart mouth from Reborn. The hitman, sensing his thoughts, looked at him, but Tsuna ignored the accusing look that clearly said I-didn't-do-anything-you-stupid-brat.

"Hn. I'll beat you to death." The tonfas were out. Once upon a time- really, not even two weeks ago- he asked himself where did he put them. But from the other world, he knew Kyouya had his tonfas stored in his gakuran, in a hidden pocket in the inside.

"Wait, there no need to beat me, right? I will give you your answers." Tsuna raised his hands and ignored his almost empty bento eaten mostly by Reborn.

He took a deep breath and released it, opening his eyes. He could tell that Hibari was impressed as he saw his glowing eyes.

"Wao."

Tsuna's hand produced a flame. He offered it to the still offensive posed boy.

"If you touch those flames, then you will understand."

"And if i burn?"

"Those don't burn anything."

He watched as the older boy closed the distance, touching the flame with his fingertip, then with his whole hand. Not a second later, Hibari hit the ground out cold.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Joked Tsuna.

"Leaving that aside, Tsuna, isn't this too fast?"

"Hmmm....maybe you're right. But Hibari-san is scary. So it's better to have him on my side first."

They left him on the roof, with a blacket as to not catch a cold, and the day ended peaceful.

But when Tsuna and Reborn wanted to leave the school grounds, Hibari waited. And he was pissed.

"Omnivore..."

"Welcome back, Kyouya." Tsuna smiled happily. He saw the twitch in the older boy body and when he got embraced, he thought he was dreaming.

"I'm back." Then he was left like that. If not for Reborn, he would still be frozen. Talking about fast paced too....


End file.
